A New Beginning
by tessa-thomas
Summary: The Cullens left Bella after the incident. A year later, Edward returned to Fork to get his Bella back. However, to his surprise, absolutely everything had changed. See what happened to Bella after Edward left and what Edward encountered upon his return.
1. Prologue

**A New Beginning**

 **Prologue**

EPOV

It was September 13th. It had been exactly 1 year since the incident. Almost a year since he left Forks… since he left her. Her chocolate-colored eyes, her long brown hair, her soft pink lips had been haunting his thoughts mercilessly.

After Jasper attacked her, Edward and the rest of the Cullens left Forks and moved to Buffalo. That's what they did; they moved from one cloudy, rainy city to another. That wasn't a depressing way to live or anything. But they couldn't go walking down the street in sunlight. You see, the Cullens were vampires. They looked like disco balls in the sun, which is something that humans would definitely notice.

Almost immediately after leaving Forks, Edward had regretted it. He had unwittingly left his heart - cold and still as it was - in Forks. Now, he was going to get it back. He was determined to make everything right. He was going to get the love of his life... no ... the love of his existence back … his Bella.

Edward drove his silver Volvo down the streets of Forks. He decided to stop by his house before going to Bella. He drove down the familiar roads in this small town (much too quickly. Vampire reflexes and all that). He had forgotten just how _green_ Forks was.

He was so completely lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that something was… different… as he drove up the long driveway to the Cullen house. As he got closer and closer, he heard voices in his head. Almost as if there were dozens of people at the house.

"Why would anyone be at the house? No one knew it was here," thought Edward. "Had someone found it while we were gone? A group of adventurous kids? A hideout for addicts?"

As he pulled into the clearing, he couldn't believe his eyes. (His superhuman eyes that could see every detail and had never been fooled before.)

Everything had changed…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

1 year earlier…

Bella was lying in bed at five o'clock in the evening, staring at the wall of her room. It had been a few weeks since Edward and the rest of the Cullen family had left Forks and effectively abandoned her.

Bella felt cold, empty, alone. She was going to school again, not that she had any interest in it. She was trying to keep up appearances and make Charlie worry less. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Edward, the love of her life, the only boy she ever loved, the most perfect man she had ever met, had left her.

Not just Edward, but all the Cullens had left. She was heart-broken. She had been starting to think of them as family. The big goofy Emmet who was like the big brother she never had. Alice, while she was exhausting since she seemed to be on a constant sugar high, was adorable and helped get her out of her shell a bit (but not into heels. Walking on flat surfaces was hard enough). While she didn't interact with him much, Jasper was the strong and silent type, which she appreciated. She didn't hate him for what happened on her birthday. He didn't mean to. He's human (well, kind of) and everyone makes mistakes. Sure, she wasn't exactly close with Rosalie, but their relationship was slightly less icy then before. Carlisle and Esme were so wonderful and loving and made her feel at home. Losing all of them at once was more then she could bear.

She was just going through the motions of everyday life. She was on autopilot; without passion, without love, without motivation or interest. She was an empty shell.

TTTTTTTT

Bella was standing to the side, looking down at her worn-out, blue running shoes. "Gym class, the gift that never stopped giving," Bella thought, rolling her eyes.

"Alright everyone. Today we will be working on some of the basic skills of soccer before we start playing games next week. Pair up and practice passing with your partner!" Coach Clapp blew his whistle and everyone started bustling around.

"Wonderful. Having two left feet will really help me in this sport," she grimaced.

"Hey Bella! Want to be my partner today?" Mike shouted as he quickly jogging towards her. Ever since _he_ left her, Mike had been trying to get her attention again. Now that Edward was gone, he must have thought he had a chance.

"Yeah, sure. I think the chances of me hurting you are pretty slim today," Bella joked (hopefully). Mike smiled and laugher in response.

Bella and Mike got a soccer ball and moved to a corner of the gym and started passing the ball back and forth. Bella noticed Jessica glance in their direction multiple times, looking annoyed. "Guess some things never change," Bella thought to herself.

Bella managed to miss the ball and almost fall over. "Typical", she thought. She ignored Jessica and everything else and focused on the ball. The rest of class went by without anything too interesting or exciting happening, for which she was grateful.

However, Bella always was and continued to be beyond clumsy. She thought she was safe from embarrassment for the day when she accidentally tripped over her own feet, fell and hit her head on the gym floor. Hard.

As expected, everyone crowded around her.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"Oh my God, how did she manage to get hurt again!?"

"Ooh that's embarrassing."

"Do you think she does this on purpose for the attention? No one is that clumsy."

Bella was lying on her side, clutching her head. Her head was pounding, all the yelling and the bright lights were only making it worse. She'd had concussions before (unsurprisingly) and the pain in her head felt unpleasantly familiar.

"Miss Swan, can you stand up?" a voice asked her.

She couldn't do it. The pain was blinding. And then, she passed out.


End file.
